A chemically amplified positive resist composition used for semiconductor microfabrication employing a lithography process contains an acid generator comprising a compound generating an acid by irradiation.
US 2006/0194982 A1 discloses triphenylsulfonium 1-(3-hydroxyadamantyl)methoxycarbonyldifluoromethanesulfonate and a photoresist composition comprising triphenylsulfonium 1-(3-hydroxyadamantyl)methoxycarbonyldifluoroethane as an acid generator.